warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grinlok
| notes = | introduced = Update 12.1 }} The Grinlok is a lever-action rifle that serves as the Grineer equivalent to the Sybaris. It trades out magazine size and rate of fire for higher overall damage, so players must make every shot count. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. ;Advantages *Little to no vertical recoil. *Very small spread. *Fairly high damage. *Very high status chance. *Low Zoom makes it easier to use at close range. *Very good ammo efficiency as it draws from the rifle ammo pool. * Compared to the Sybaris: ** Higher damage. ** Higher status chance. ;Disadvantages *Small Magazine Size. *Low damage. *Low Zoom makes it ill-suited for long range. * Compared to the Sybaris: ** Slower rate of fire ** Smaller critical chance. ** Smaller Magazine Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * While it is similar to the Latron, it comes with a lower magazine capacity and slower rate of fire, making it more punishing for missed shots. Focus on aiming at heads or weak spots. * With three out of the four dual-stat event mods - Malignant Force, High Voltage, Thermite Rounds, and Rime Rounds - and the fourth event mod, Hammer Shot or Rifle Aptitude the Grinlok can achieve a status chance of 100%, making every single shot deal status effect procs. While the actual combined status chance is 103,25-119%, the in-game UI does not show status chance values above 100%, as any value above that has no effect on the proc chance. **With Split Chamber, the second shot created will always deal the same proc as the original shot, essentially dealing the same Status Effect twice on the target. *Shred is a recommended mod if the user prefers crowd control, increasing its slow rate of fire while piercing large groups with ease. Notes * Oftentimes the Grinlok flings the enemy around on a lethal shot, a side effect of it dealing mainly damage. * The Grinlok's focus is both on and damage, making it generally effective at dealing against the Corpus and the Infested. *The Grinlok appears to have a "dud round" in every other magazine - while almost all shots are accurate, there appear to be at least several instances where a bullet will land quite far from the crosshair. **This is unconfirmed but may potentially explain inconsistent accuracy results among players. Trivia * Despite the trigger type being listed as semi-auto, the Grinlok is described as being a lever-action repeating rifle. * The News tab in the UI mistakenly referred to this gun as Grinlo'c'k. * The weapon's name may be a combination/corruption of "Grineer" and "Flintlock", the latter of which was an early firing mechanism in guns used in the in the 17th, 18th, and 19th centuries. ** Despite the unusual combination of technologies mentioned, a lever-action flintlock rifle did exist in real life. Media Grinlock original look and original stats.jpg|Original look and stats of Grinlok Grinlock Color.jpg|Grinlok color Grinlock polarity.jpg|Default Grinlok polarity placement Grinlock codex.jpg|Grinlok on codex Grinlockreload.gif|Grinlok Fire Rate and Reload Animation Tenno Reinforcements - Grinlok A Hunt in Warframe Ambula's death by Grinlok Warframe Grinlok A Gay Guy Reviews Grinlok, Kinda Like Starbucks Warframe Let's Build the GRINLOCK Rifle Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-0 See also *Marelok, the pistol counterpart. de:Grinlok Category:Grineer Category:Rifles Category:Research Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons